Justin's Combusken
Justin's Combusken is a / -Type Pokemon and the first Pokemon Justin acquired in the Hoenn Region. Biography Justin received Torchic as a gift from Professor Birch in Meet the Professor! as a gift after Justin and his friend Connor save Professor Birch from a pack of wild Zigzagoon. Testing Torchic's battling abilities, Justin had Torchic battle Evyr's Roselia in The Pierce of Love!. Though Justin proved to be a talented trainer, able to give Torchic active and effective commands, Torchic was too young and inexperienced to face Surskit, and he lost fairly easily from a combination of Bubble Beam and Aqua Jet. This defeat, however, taught Justin about Contest combinations and using them in battle. In the next episode, Justin spent the day chasing a Taillow. Trying to make Torchic stronger, Justin used it to capture the Flying-Type instead of his trusted Eevee, but Taillow's powerful moves kept defeating Torchic. Eventually Torchic became crestfallen, but with Justin's encouragement, Torchic defeated Taillow on his third try, allowing Justin to capture the Tiny Swallow Pokemon Torchic experienced his next trainer battle in Rich Kids!, facing Winston's Zigzagoon. Torchic put up a good fight, but he was eventually defeated. Before evolving into Combusken, Torchic was used quite often by Justin, who was fixed on ridding Torchic or his lack of self confidence. Therefore, Justin trained Torchic whenever he could. One of his common methods was to have Torchic pick up speed by dodging Eevee's Shadow Balls. In Justin and Torchic Against the Petalburg Woods!, Justin aimed to increase Torchic's firepower beyond Ember by battling several Bug-Type Pokemon to which he had a type advantage. This training proved effective, and Torchic eventually learned Fire Spin. Results of Torchic training were seen against Roxanne's Geodude in Putting the Class on Rocks!. Torchic lost the battle, but he proved faster and more sturdy, able to fend against super effective attacks. Torchic later battled Brawly's Machop in Battling to a Knockout! and won, but he lost to Brawly's Makuhita whose Thick Fat ability rendered Torchic's fire attacks useless. In Fire Starters!, Torchic trains with his friend Fennekin on Justin and Rachel's way to Slateport City. They manage to learn Flame Charge, an effective move he used to help Justin win several battles in Beach Break Battles! and later defeat Andrew's Breloom during their rival battle in Old Rivals Back in Action! though he then lost to Corphish in a type disadvantage. Justin continued to use Torchic against Leader Wattson in Electrifying the Electric Gym Leader! Torchic managed to defeat Magnemite, he again lost to to the Gym Leader's more powerful Pokemon, Manectric. In Oh For the Sake of Torchic!, Torchic battled Wilton's Hariyama and was soundly defeated. Torchic took this defeat hard and blamed it on the fact that he had not evolved. Because evolution cannot be forced, Justin resolved to teach Torchic a new move to little success, but their training increased Torchic's speed and power. Torchic battled Hariyama again and despite landing harder attacks he was still overwhelmed. Angry, Torchic evolved into Combusken, and he used his new strength and new claws to defeat Hariyama with Slash. Confident its newfound strength, Combusken as well as Pikachu forced themselves into a turf war between Seviper and Zangoose in Caged in Hostile Territory!, defeating many of them before needing to be saved by their allies. In the next episode, Combusken helped Justin defeat Team Magma Admin Tabitha and his Torkoal to save Professor Cozmo. Combusken aimed to "star" for Justin the his Lavaridge Gym Battle against Leader Flannery in Burning with Passion!. Combusken managed to easily defeat Flannery's Slugma and Numel with far superior speed and superior power, but his power was rendered nearly mute before the awesome defense of Flannery's Torkoal, who was sturdier than Tabitha's. Combusken still presented a formidable challenge, but he was infatuated by Torkoal's Attract and defeated by a Heat Wave. Following Combusken's defeat against Flannery, Justin trained the Fire-Type harder, needing him at his best to face his father's Slaking, knowing that Eevee alone could not defeat such a powerful Pokemon. Combusken was more than welcoming to Justin pushing him to be better, and the results proved themselves in A Giant's Experiment! when he learned Bulk Up to stop a bunch of giant Pokemon. Combusken had his awaited challenge against Duane's Slaking in Balance in All Things!, and Combusken displayed an excellent balance between power, defense, and speed as he boosted his stats with Bulk Up and Flame Charge. Slaking still pushed him to the point of triggering Combusken's Blaze for the first time. This boost in firepower gave Combusken the edge to defeat Slaking after a collision between Flame Charge and Hammer Arm to earn Justin the Balance Badge. In Winona's Sky Dancers!, Combusken was Justin's first Pokemon of the match, and he easily defeated Winona's Skarmory with his fiery abilities. He was then recalled for later use in the match. Combusken was then summoned as Justin's final Pokemon after Swellow and Swalot were defeated by Winona's powerful Altaria. Altaria had already powered up with Dragon Dance to take early control of the battle. Despite Combusken's jumping strengths, it was not enough to land effective attacks on the Humming Pokemon, who struck back easily with Dragon Breath and Aerial Ace. Combusken tapped into Blaze, resulting in a boost of strength, but it was still not enough and he was defeated. Combusken trained hard with Swellow and Swalot for a rematch, which occurred in Perfecting the Perfect Move!. Combusken went first again and faced Altaria once more. Altaria powered with Dragon Dance as in their first battle, but Combusken was able absorb Altaria's power with Bulk Up and engulf it in flames with Fire Spin. Desperate to reach Altaria in the sky, Combusken learned Sky Uppercut, which allowed him to intercept an incoming Sky Attack. The Dragon-Type recovered and retaliated with Dragon Breath, but Combusken countered with Fire Spin and another Sky Uppercut. Combusken captured Altaria and slammed it into the ground. Combusken then defeated it by smashing into it with a descending Flame Charge. Combusken was left exhausted after the battle and was swiftly defeated by a Water Pulse from Winona's subsequent Pokemon, Pelliper. During the Ever Grande Conference, Combusken competed in the first Double Battle round with Swalot against a team of Kecleon and Manectric in Young and Double-Up!. Swalot and Combusken were teamed for their explosive capabilities, which they used to overwhelm their opponents and advance Justin to the next battle round. Personality and Characteristics As a Torchic, Combusken was a shy Pokemon who quickly broke out of his shell, inspired by Eevee's strength despite also being a small Pokemon. However, Torchic wasn't taken seriously so he was often teased by other Pokemon, including Taillow before he become a teammate. As a result, Torchic desired to become much stronger and willingly subjugated himself to some of Justin's more relentless training methods of constant battles against wild Pokemon to the point of near-exhaustion. Torchic responded very well to this type Justin's harsher training methods and demonstrated early results, but he reached a wall against Wilton's Hariyama, who was fundamentally superior in all areas of attack, power, and endurence. Torchic evolved into Combusken, which allowed him to defeat Hariyama endure even harder training. Upon evolution, Combusken became slightly arrogant and extremely confident in his abilities, which backfired when he involved himself in a turf war against Zangoose and Seviper and was overwhelmed. Also, during Justin's Lavaridge gym battle, Combusken aimed to defeat all three of Flannery's Pokemon with his speed and power, but he was soundly defeated by Flannery's Torkoal. Combusken did not allow this defeat to hurt his ego, which was heightened after he defeated Duane's Slaking in his most difficult battle. Despite this ego boost, Combusken demonstrated significant respect to Champion Steven's Metagross, recognizing it as a far superior Pokemon. Combusken finally humbled himself after being handed a horrible defeat at the hand of Winona's Altaria, and after defeating it in a rematch, he payed great respect to the Dragon-Type. Moves Used Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon